Gang Ryong
Gang Ryong (강 룡, Gang Lyong) was is the former tavern delivery boy and the disciple of the "Heavenly Destroyer", Dokgo Ryong. Appearance & Personality Gang is a short, plump young man with long black hair that he ties into a ponytail and pale brown eyes. His general appearance is very unassuming leading many to underestimate him. He also generally wears a jolly and bright expression on his face. Gang is a cheerful guy who rarely has a frown on his face. He has a strong sense of justice and is always willing to step in and help those who look like they are in trouble; he once forsook sleep for several days to make sure the Elder was safe from an assassin. Despite this, a few people have experienced Gang's incredibly intimidating murderous intent, with one likening him to a demon and a great tiger.Chapter 7 He initially seemed to be somewhat naïve, finding himself interrupting and getting engaged in the middle of fights without knowing the situation. Image Gallery History At some point he was adopted by Dogko Ryong who then proceeded to train him in the ways of the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques as well as prepare him to take revenge on the ones who betrayed him. Plot To be added. Powers & Abilities Having learned everything about the twelve Divine Heavenly Destruction techniques, Gang Ryong is an extremely powerful combatant, both unarmed and when wielding a weapon; he was able to fight a high-level swordsman on equal footing with nothing but the old wooden staff he was travelling with.Chapter 18 He has been noted as having great inner ki, being able to drastically increase the physical properties of an old wooden staff enabling Gang to combat Soh Jinhong's sword, with the latter being unable to cut through it for the majority of the fight. His ki prowess also extends to being able to put up reflective ki barriers in order to block and mitigate the damage he would incur from powerful attacks.Chapter 51 Gang also appears to know basic recovery techniques, being able to analyse and fix the injuries of an injured martial artist.Chapter 1 Immense Physical Strength: Gang is much more physically powerful than he superficially appears, being able to level great rock faces and the ground with single strikes. Immense Physical Speed: He is quick and deceptively light on his feet, being able to run at great speed without triggering sensitive traps set by fixers.Chapter 3 In his first encounter with Soh Jinhong, Gang managed to intercept the assassin's attack upon the Elder; the movement was so fast, the Elder barely noticed what had occurred.Chapter 12 During his most recent fight with Soh Jinhong, he briefly moved at such great speed that even Yang Jeonghak couldn't perceive his movements.Chapter 19 Immense Endurance: Gang has proven to be an extremely resilient and persistent combatant, tanking seriously powerful blows and being able to continue fighting. This was shown during his fight with Sa Paecheon when he was able to endure all of the man's hits, as well as being impaled in the torso with poison-coated whips, and continue fighting, going on to eventually defeat Sa Paecheon.Chapter 69 - 78 Immense Reflexes: His reflexes and general awareness is at superhuman levels, enabling to effortlessly evade other people's attacks without much effort. Gang's immense reflexes also allow him to mitigate damage from surprise attacks, as seen when he used reflective ki to soften and counter Sa Paecheon's strike.Chapter 69 Poison Resistance: Having gone through intense training to counter the Poison Arts, Gang has developed an incredible resistance to poisons.Chapter 60 He was able to drink wine laced with enough poison to take down a bear without suffering any impairment. Silent Communication: Gwi Yeong was somehow able to have a full non-verbal conversation with Gang Ryong using a yet unknown mean.Chapter 82 Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques: *'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wheel Strike' **'Two Wheel, Dark Wheel Strike Ultimate: Abyssal Void': An advanced version of the Dark Wheel Strike, it was able to swallow up Sa Paecheon's Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Firmament Incineration technique.Chapter 77 *'Heavenly Destruction, Eagle Talon Cleave' *'Heavenly Destruction, Evil Negating Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Five Ring Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Radiant Wheel Strike': Despite withdrawing his ki halfway through, it was still powerful enough to negate and overpower Dang Gan's Blazing Iron Shattering Thrust, creating a massive crater in the ground.Chapter 31 *'Heavenly Destruction, Shattering Thrust Palm' *'Heavenly Destruction, Thunder Hawk Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction Chained Technique, Two Wheels of Devastation' *'Heavenly Destruction Secret Blood Technique, Extra Meridian Resonance': Using this technique, Gang Ryong was able to resume fighting against Sa Paecheon having just being overwhelmed and injured by the man; furthermore, Gang was able to sever the man's right arm and gain the upper hand in their battle using basic martial arts techniques. Gang noted that, prior to fighting Sa Paecheon, he hadn't used this technique since leaving his master's cave and coming out into the outside world.Chapter 74 Quotes *(In reply to his master) "I'll open a big dumpling joint, and I'll eat jumbo dumplings every day--''"Prologue *(To a knocked down Soh Jinhong) "''Hey, assassin. Ya sleepin'?" *(After tearing off one of Sa Paecheon's arms) "That's '''one' arm.''" Alternate Translations *Gang Yong (LINE) Notes & Trivia *His name literally means "Dragon River". *He has a fondness for dumplings. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males